


Retrouvailles

by Jasmine27



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Butt Plugs, Cheating, F/M, Mentions of past, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pain, Punishments, Taboo, cum, father-in-law/daughter-in-law, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine27/pseuds/Jasmine27
Summary: "Why did you stop?" she whimpered."I think this time, we need to go by my rules. You'll have to beg for your orgasm. You need to realise that sluts like you do not own their pussy. They do not decide if they get to cum or not," He groped her cunt harshly, "This pussy here belongs to me and I will decide if you get to cum or not."Hailee nodded, not wanting to argue. Her orgasm was the only thing she could think of. She did not want him to leave her as desperate as she was now.





	Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the 'Erotic Confectioners.'
> 
> Many thanks to Onyx03,TheMasterBaiter, and Luxx

As soon as Hailee got inside of her apartment, she put her coat away and started unzipping her short dress. Being a young, delicious, and a soon to be divorced woman had its perks; and dressing to attract attention was one of them. She did not have to report to anyone what, or who, she did during lunch at work or after work. She smiled when she felt the butt plug that she had worn throughout the day pulling down from her insides with each steps she took. She had specially worn it as preparation for the person she was going to meet later. A good ass fucking was just what she needed and the constant clenching that she instinctively was doing was making her even more impatient.

She walked to her room, dress in hand with only her bra, panties and stockings on. The first thing she saw when she entered the room was her reflection in the mirror. She took time to admire the body that she had worked so hard for. Granted, her tits were small but her figure made that attractive. She turned to the side and looked at her tight, round butt. She wiggled it a little bit and giggled.

Suddenly, a hand was on her shoulder and she screamed.

"Hailee it's me!" She immediately recognized the voice as her father-in-law's.

"Greg! What are you doing here? How did you even get into my apartment?"

"That does not matter. I'm here to talk and you are going to listen."

When Hailee proceeded to turn and face him, she realised the clothing she was in and quickly draped her dress around her.

"Could you at least let me get dressed?" Hailee was pissed and she did not bother to hide it.

"Really? I've seen you naked and on your knees begging to suck my cock and you're going to shy away from me when you're in some lingerie? Which I must add, is very sexy."

"Well, It's- it's just not the same! I'm not ok with you just showing up here... you need to go!."

"No. You know how stubborn I am so you better just sit and listen to me."

Hailee did know how stubborn he was. That was probably one of the reason she had ended up on her knees, sucking him off. She hesitantly put the dress away and sat on the bed with her legs crossed.

"So? What do you need to talk about that cannot wait for me to get dressed? This better be not only important but also quick. I need to get going."

"Oh to fuck that new guy you started seeing?"

"Excuse me!?"

"Little girl, you better change that tone and listen to me. I know everything. I know about your little escapades with your lovers. I know why you left my son. I should have known the moment your lips wrapped around my cock that you were a slut and not the virgin you promised him you were. Is that why you decided to leave him? Is it because when I fucked you, you realised what you were missing out? He didn't fuck you like you wanted, did he?"

Hailee was shocked. He had promised not to talk about that again. She had always been a loyal woman, except that one night where she got too drunk and flirted with Greg. One thing led to another and before long he was fucking her to show her how it was supposed to be done. Three months later, she was filling out the divorce papers. He was right, she couldn't live without being sexually satisfied, and one cock for the rest of her life just wasn't going to do it.

"Cat got your tongue?" Greg stood tall in front of her. She was by no means petite but he was a big man and quite tall.

"Whatever. What are you here for?" Hailee wanted to make this whole thing as short as she could. She wanted him to be out of the apartment so she could get on to a fuck that would cause her less guilt.

"Came to drop some papers and I somehow found your diary. I went through your schedule and my, I must say that you are trying to catch up on the missed fucks, yeah? Are you just opening your legs to all the guys that you meet?"

Hailee could not believe this. Yeah, maybe she was catching up on what she had been missing during her marriage, but that was none of his business. She looked uncomfortable and Greg knew it. She got up quickly, took the paper from his hands, "Looks like I've got the papers now, you can go."

Greg wasn't having it. He smirked and approached Hailee, grabbing her face in his big hand, "You really want me to go now?"

He traced his fingers on her cheeks and looked at her in the eyes. He knew how weak she was when she was horny. He knew that it would not take much to make her get wet and make her want to fuck him again.

"Do you remember the first time I fucked you? How you kept begging me not to leave any marks on your tight body because you were scared of my son's reaction? If I fuck you now, I could leave all the marks I want. And when you would go to your little rendez-vous later, that guy will know what an actual slut you are. I mean, my cum would still be hot inside you when you spread your cunt for his dick."

Hailee stared at him with big eyes. Images of her begging him to cum in his mouth flashed through her mind and she could feel her cunt pulsating, releasing some moisture into her panties. The plug inside her was not making this whole situation easier. She already wanted him to shove his fingers inside her. She briefly clenched her legs but that did not go unseen by Greg.

He fake gasped and proceeded to get closer to her, "Are you getting turned on by what I am saying?"

He caressed her cheeks and slowly glided down her neck to her collarbones. He traced their outlines gently, "I know you get fucked regularly but tell me, do they fuck you like I did? I don't mean to probe too deeply now, but I would love to know the name that they give you when they fuck you. Is it babygirl or is it your favourite, 'little slut'?"

Hailee clenched her jaws. She did hate herself for letting him have such an effect on her. She hated how her body was reacting but she did not hate him. She had to admit that she liked the effect he had on her, how imposing he was and how sexy he looked.

She felt the sexual excitement running through her body as she decided to give into her wants and her needs. She tilted her head up and kissed him. His reaction was quick, as if he was expecting her to give up this easily. He opened his mouth and welcomed her tongue. He roughly bit her lips and moved his hands to her ass, squeezing both voluptuous globes. Hailee's went to Greg's neck and pulled him harder against her, wanting to feel his warmth and his touch on her skin.

The moment Hailee let out a breathy moan, Greg tightened his grip on her body and whispered, "So you're still a slut?"

"I'm your slut," Hailee did not believe that those words had left her mouth.

Greg let out a small chuckle and kissed her on the lips one last time before ordering her to get out of her clothes. He sat on a chair watched her strip.

Just like the last time, Hailee winked at him and removed her bralette. She walked in front of him, put one of her legs on his thigh and slowly removed her tights while looking into his eyes. Greg felt his cock hardened even more as he watched her wiggling out of her clothing. He kissed her smooth legs, got up and lead her to the bed. He pushed her causing her to flop on the bed. He then bends down in between her legs. Instinctively, she raised her hips and watched as he pulled her panties down her legs. After tossing them far across the room, the shiny buttplug hiding between her ass cheeks caught Greg's eyes.

He quickly used his thumb to push on it. He felt his dick twitch as she let out a moan of pleasure. He saw her tight cunt clenching and wet juices began oozing out.

"What a slut you've become."

Hailee could not have replied even if she wanted to, the constant action of him pressing on the buttplug was sending sparks of pleasure through her whole body. She was slumped on the side of the bed with her mouth open; letting out soundless moans.

Soon, Greg decided to pull the plug out part way and then watched as Hailee's ass opened up and swallowed it right back in when he let it go. While continuing to play with it, Greg started kissing her neck and slowly moved down to her tits. He knew she was sensitive but he did not hesitate to bite and suck all that he wanted. After all, he could leave marks and he was going to.

He intended to mark his bitch.

He moved downwards and finally reached her swollen cunt. He bit her soaked thighs and finally licked her pussy. The moment his tongue touched her clit, Hailee bucked her hips, closed her legs and her hands flew to Greg's hair, pushing him down further on her aching cunt. She ground herself against him, too impatient to reach her climax. When her moans got louder and more frequent, Greg knew she was close. He put his hands on her hips, stopping her from moving on her own. She whined and he chucked, knowing how impatient she was.

"I think, you need to be reminded that you're getting fucked by my tongue so you're going to stay still and take whatever I give you. I don't care if you want it to go faster, to slow down, or even if you want it to stop. You'll take what I give. Is that clear?"

She nodded and let out another whine.

He resumed violating her and started to suck harshly on her cunt, not caring if it was too much.

"I'm go- I'm gonna cum, fuck!"

Greg stopped.

Hailee could not believe him. How could he deny her like this? She whined again and pouted.

"Why did you stop?" she whimpered.

 

"I think this time, we need to go by my rules. You'll have to beg for your orgasm. You need to realise that sluts like you do not own their pussy. They do not decide if they get to cum or not," He groped her cunt harshly, "This pussy here belongs to me and I will decide if you get to cum or not."

Hailee nodded, not wanting to argue. Her orgasm was the only thing she could think of. She did not want him to leave her as desperate as she was now.

"Please, may I cum?" she begged using her sexyist pleading voice.

"I think you'll have to do better than that," Greg said before returning to his administrations.

Hailee's eyes rolled up and she fought to form proper words, a proper sentence at least. Her mind was unable to focus.

"Uh! Plea-Please! May I, fuck! Cum? I can't take anymore. Please!" she cried without any guile left in her voice.

Tears were wetting her cheeks. Somehow, she wanted to please him. Finally, between his unstopped pleasurable torture, he raised his head from his feast and looked at her,

"Cum. Now."

Hailee's back arched as she clenched her legs around his head. She ground herself hard and this time, he did not stop her. She felt pleasure coursing through her body, tears came to her eyes and her mouth went slack. With Greg's tongue still fucking her, she kept riding the pleasure until it became... too much.

Suddenly, her pleasure turned into an unbearable pain, each flick on Greg tongue turned from carresses to stings. She tried to push him away but with his grip on her lower body, he would not bulge. It was not until she cried and begged him to stop that he actually stopped.

"I stop when I want to, isn't that right?" He slapped her cunt and bit his lips when he saw how she arched her back, whined and bucked her hips.

"Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt?" He slapped her again, this time hitting just right on her throbbing clit and she squealed.

"Awh fine, I'll stop. This time. Get on your knees, bitch."

Hailee was quick to obey his command and instinctively unzipped Greg's pants and removed his swollen cock. She smiled when she felt the wet spot of pre-cum on his shorts; she was turning him on. His sweaty hot cock throbbed in her hand and she licked her lips as she watched more pre-cum oozing out of it.

As for Greg, he could not have asked for a better view. Hailee was on her knees, face fucked up with smeared mascara and a glint of devotion in her eyes. He grabbed his cock and gently started tracing Hailee's lips with the tip. He pushed it in, but never all the way. He wanted to enjoy the tightness and the warmth. Suddenly, he tapped his cock on her cheek and she instantly opened her mouth wide.

"What a fucking slut."

She whimpered and nodded. That was not the reaction he was expecting, "What a fucking whore you are. On your knees, barely divorced and fucking your father-in-law. Imagine my son finding out? What would you tell him? That I fuck you better?"

Her mouth twitched as she tried to suppress a grin but before she could reply, he shoved his dick into her mouth and grunted when he felt her gag. He grabbed her by the hair and started thrusting forcefully into her mouth, not caring about her drooling and about the tears that were pouring out of her eyes.

"See how you're nothing more than a hole for me to use? You're just my cum dumpster."

Hailee whimpered and nodded rapidly again, her other hand flying between her legs. The little cunt obviously got off on being humiliated.

Finally, he felt his cock swelling inside her mouth and knew he was close to exploding. He thrust one last time before pulling out and releasing ribbons of cum on her face. Her mouth stayed open, in hopes of getting a taste of him. When he was done, she collected some with her tongue and swallowed, enjoying the taste. It was interesting for Greg, to see how she stayed on her knees. How it seemed like she wanted to please him and so happily accepted her role as his whore.

"Look at you, on your knees and covered in my cum. You love being my cum slut, don't you?" He tapped his softening cock one last time on her wet cheek and put himself back in his pants. He wiped his thumb on one of the globs of cum dripping down her face and pushed his thumb back in her mouth. She moaned as she tasted him once again.

Yeah, she loved it.

Greg walked away from her and went to her shelf. In between the books, he picked out his phone. Clicking on the screen a few times, he started playing a video and her voice came from the speaker saying "...May I, fuck! Cum?" Hailee's eyes widened when she realised that everything that had been said and done had been recorded.

Greg walked back to her and looked down to her. She was still on her knees.

"Now that I have you on this, not only do I have proof that you cheated on my son, which will play against you in the court, but I also have something that can show your little world what a slut you are. You would not like that, am I right?"

Hailee nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Then I suggest you get your cunt ready. Being my whore means servicing whoever I say you will service and I've got some people to please for a contract. They would love to discuss business while their cocks are being sucked. And who knows, maybe we'll let you cum,"

"Oh and I'm just going to keep this as a little token to symbolise our reunion," Greg picked up Hailee's still wet panties and walked away from her, not caring what she had to say. The look on her face told him that she would say 'yes'.

As soon as Hailee heard the door slam shut, two fingers went back inside her juicy cunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it ?
> 
> Comment, leave some kudos and come join me on tumblr so we can talk :D  
> http://queenassbitxh.tumblr.com/


End file.
